ECLARE ONE SHOTS
by Elizabeth Nichole
Summary: Some are sad, some are happy. It's just what comes to mind when I put my iPod on shuffle. So.. Most of them will have song liyrics in them. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Just read :
1. Chapter 1

KC never cheated on Clare, but Jenna does go to Degrassi. Eli does too.

The End Of Prom Night- Snow White's Poison Bite

Clare's POV

I finished putting on my makeup. I backed away from the mirror to get a full view of my body. I smiled as I seen how my hot pink dress fitted my body perfectly, hugging all my curves. Tonight was the prom, and I could barely hold in my excitement!

"Clare," Mom started, " KC's here!" My smile grew wider as I slipped on my high heels. I slowly walked downstairs, displaying my matching clutch. I smoothed out my satin dress and made my way to KC. He greeted me halfway and we took our pictures. He grabbed my hand and gave it a soft kiss.

"You look beautiful." he whispered. I blushed and we made our way out to his car.

_It's prom night, 6:00 p.m._

_She's waiting for her date to pick her up in a fancy car_

_The captain of the football team feels like the dream_

We arrived at the high school, kids still waiting outside. When we got in the gym, I dragged KC to the dance floor. We danced for a little while.

"I'm going to get us some punch." I stated. KC gave a nod and I walked into the crowd of dancing students. After getting the punch, I turned to go find KC. Tears instantly started streaming down my face when I saw him and Jenna making out as they dance.

_It's time to dance, dance, dance_

_But she has lost her chance_

_Because this guy is so mean_

_She won't be homecoming queen tonight_

_Oh my God, she cried!_

_No chance to dance, dance, dance_

_The party's over and she has_

_Lost her chance to be seen as the next beauty queen tonight_

I ran into the bathroom, mascara and eyeliner running down my cheeks. I gave my makeup a touch up and walked out of the bathroom. I sat in an empty seat next to Eli. He came alone. I sat quietly for a while before Eli spoke up to break the awkward silence.

"Want to dance?" he asked politely. I turned to meet his gaze, his beautiful emerald eyes starring into my oceans.

"Sure." I answered slowly. He smirked and stood up to take my hand. He guided me to the dance floor.

_She wants to dance_

_It's the end of her prom night_

_She said she's so sad_

_She wants to have one last dance_

_And she's depressed_

_To be depressed up with a look to kill you_

_She's got broken high heel shoes_

I smiled as I rested my head on Eli's shoulder.

"He's a bastard." I whispered to myself.

"Who?" Eli asked.

"KC."

"Yea.. I would never abandon you on prom night for a blonde bimbo."

"You wouldn't?" I asked.

"Hell no." Eli said. I smiled as Eli leaned closer to my face. I closed the gap and gave him a kiss.

_Because I think it's to late_

_To get dressed up and shake_

_Your beautiful body like that_

_And dance, dance, dance_

_To the rhythm of the high school party's beat_

I smiled, realizing tonight wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

If you absolutely love Eclare, I suggest you skip this chapter. I warned you, so ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Valentine's Doom- Snow White's Poison Bite

Clare's POV

I woke up and looked at my calendar. Today was Valentine's Day! I got dressed and ate a quick breakfast before heading off to Degrassi. This was my last year here, and I couldn't wait to join Eli in college. He's been enjoying it pretty well, but he's bummed because we don't get to see each other as often. We had been dating for about three years. I slowly got through most of the school day. In the last period, I got a text.

We need to talk- Eli

School's out in thirty minutes- Clare

Okay, just text me ASAP- Eli

I anxiously sat in computer for thirty more minutes. Finally, the bell rang.

What did you need to say?- Clare

I think we need to see other people- Eli

I quit walking and fell to the ground. My world stopped. Eli broke up with me on Valentine's Day.

_Doom_

_Doom_

_Doomed on Valentine's Day_

_She's just a girl and she's so strange_

_February 14th's never the same_

I rushed home and ran into my room. Nobody was here, so I went and got a razor from the bathroom_._

_So come on everybody_

_Let's save this girl_

_This is a story of a girl that has_

_A knife on her veins and she must be saved_

_Valentine's Day is never the same_

Blood started seeping out of my deep gash. I started crying as I slid to the floor. Why is my life perfect one minute and a living hell the next?

_In the story of_

_A girl who hides away her pain_

_Please don't cry, it's all okay_

_Let's make it better together today_

I got up and went to my parents' bedroom. I walked into the closet and grabbed my dad's gun he had for safety reasons.

_She's got the bullets_

_She's got the gun_

_Pull back the trigger_

_Let's end the fun_

With my hand shaking, I put the gun to my head. I took a deep breath and let my finger relax on the trigger. I stopped before I put pressure on it and set the gun down. I was to afraid. I sighed as I set on my bed.

"I wish I was dead." I mumbled.

_Goodbye Valentine_

_Romantic deathtrap for the girl_

_Who said she's dead, but she's alive_


	3. Chapter 3

This is before Eli met Clare. I think it's cute, but Eli gets hurt.

Knives And Pens- Black Veil Brides

Eli's POV

A bit of courage and hidden pain was all it took. I closed my eyes as my palm got sweaty from my tight grip on the razor. I raised my hand to my wrist and gave it a quick slash. I smiled as I felt the physical pain let out all the emotional pain that had built up. I smirked as I was satisfied to my bloody wrist. I sat the razor down.

_Alone at last, we can sit and fight_

_And I've lost all faith in this blurring light_

_But stay right here, we can change our plight_

_Storming through this despite what's right_

"Eli, you have to stop. Just because Julia died doesn't mean it's the end of the world." I said, mocking my parents. Why is life so hard? I picked up a pen and began writing my suicide note.

_One final fight for this tonight_

_Whoa-oh-oh_

_With knives and pens we made our plight_

I banged my head on the wall. Thoughts of why I should kill myself were running through my head, but thoughts on why note to were also. I needed to man up and do what I wanted for a change.

_Lay your heart down, the end's in sight_

_Conscience begs for you to do what's right_

_Everyday it's the same dull knife_

_Stab it through and justify your pride_

Another slash, but still nothing. I began questioning why my life is a living hell. I didn't deserve to live. I couldn't go another day without Julia.

_And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on_

_We try our best, turn out the light_

I looked down at my suicide note. I let out a sigh, realizing I didn't have the guts to kill myself. Maybe I'll find someone at Degrassi to love who'll accept my problems. Just maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

Carolyn- Black Veil Brides

Clare's POV

"We're getting a divorce." Mom said. I stood still, completely shocked from what I just heard. I tried searching for words.

"Why?" was all I could say. I wiped the tears forming in my eyes and joined my mom in a tight hug. After that. I ran up to my room to cry some more. I don't think my parents understood how much this had hurt me.

_I wish to God I'd known that I, I didn't stand a chance_

_Of looking back and knowing why, or pain of circumstance_

I decided to call Eli.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey. Can you come get me?" I asked.

"Yea. Is everything okay? You sound like you've been crying."

"Not really. I'll explain when you get here."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"Bye." I said before closing the phone. Eli arrived shortly after.

"What's wrong, Blue Eyes?" he asked as I got in Morty.

"My parents… They're getting a divorce." I choked out.

"I'm sorry to hear, but you'll eventually get over it."

"How do you know?

"My parents divorced when I was twelve."

"Oh.. I didn't know."

"Eh.. You'll get used to the divorce, but it'll take some time. Just remember, I'm here for you. Always."

_You're not alone, just know that I can't save our hearts tonight_

_You're not alone_

_We'll brave this storm, and face today_

_You're not alone_

For the first time today, I gave a little smile. All thanks to my wonderful boyfriend.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." he replied before our lips collided and he gave me the most passionate kiss ever.


	5. Chapter 5

We Stitch The Wounds-Black Veil Brides

Eli's POV

Clare and I were sitting on a park bench talking quietly.

"I'm sorry," she said. I looked a little puzzled since I didn't know what she was talking about.

"For what?" I asked.

"For this," she said quietly as she held up her phone. I looked at the screen to see many texts from KC. She was cheating on me!

"What the hell is this?" I yelled.

"I never meant to, but-" she started.

"But what?" I asked as I stormed off.

You kissed the lips of evil

Two months it's all the same

Beg for this man's approval

Pray to die in vein

Clare really cheated on me... I cant believe this. I got in Morty and drove home. For a couple of days I had gotten any calls or texts from Clare. Right before I went to bed, my phone vibrated. I glanced at the screen. Great, Clare texted.

Can you give me another chance? -Clare

I guess, but let's talk later - Eli

The tears we've cried

This love has died

You're by yourself with me tonight

It's what we hide with every lie

And stitch these wounds with me tonight

I was awaken by my phone going off.. I knew it was Clare.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"I'm sorry. Please give me another chance." Clare pleaded.

"But I'll think of KC every time I see you."

"I'm sorry!"

"Only one more chance."

"Ah! Thank you so much!" she yelled before hanging up.

I'll think of it each time I touch you

Or every time I hear his name

These walls will never crumble

Here's our cause to blame

~oOo~

I was on my way to pick Clare up at her house. As I was pulling up, I saw her kissing... KC! I was furious!

"I thought you were done with him!" I yelled as I drove off. KC can have that cheating bitch. I bet she learned not to kiss on her front porch When she's cheating on someone.

LIAR!

Say goodbye

* * *

Oh muh gawd! I'm sorry! I was on the iPad.. I didn't know the story would look like that... I'm glad I noticed that quickly.. I'm so so sorry! I didn't know it would do that. It was barely readable.. XP


	6. Chapter 6

Perfect Weapon- Black Veil Brides

Eli's POV

I was on my way to school. Great, another day of harassment. I don't care what Clare says. Today, I will fight back. I know who the bullies are, and I'm ready to kick their asses.

Awake at night, you focus on everyone who's hurt you

And write a list of targets

Your violent lack or virtue

I stepped out of Morty and instantly seen Fitz. I started walking towards him, my fists clenching tighter with every step. I was almost to Fitz when Clare stopped me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Not now, Clare." I stated dryly.

"What happened to being the bigger person?"

"I can't do it."

"Fine, but when you get hurt trying to impress me-"

"Wait., who said I would get hurt? And who said I was trying to impress you?"

"Never mind. Just don't get me involved."

"I won't." I said before approaching Fitz. I reared my fist back and punched him in the face. A smile crept on my face when I seen his hurt expression and blood seeping out of his nose.

We are breathing while you're sleeping, GO!

And leave us alone

The lines cheated, our hearts beating GO!

And now you're on your own

Here's to your perfect weapon

Crack bones with blind aggression

Like birds whose wings are broken

You live without direction


	7. Chapter 7

Tell Me I'm A Wreck- Every Avenue

Eli's POV

We were arguing.. Again. I huffed in frustration.

"Julia, please. Can't we have one night out without arguing?" I asked. Julia rolled her eyes and continued bickering.

"You can't do this, you can't do that. Damn, what can you do?" she asked mockingly.

"Shut the fuck up! After tonight's dinner, we're through!" I shouted as I stepped out of Morty.

But I can't take all your jabs and taunts

You're pointing out my every fault

And you wonder why I walked away

Julia followed me into the restaurant.

"Reservations for two." I said through clenched teeth. Julia's smirk turned to a frown when she seen my anger. The waiter led us through the busy dining area. We ordered our drinks and the waiter walked away as he scribbled down on his pad.

"Well?" Julia asked.

"Well what?" I replied clueless.

"What do you think about the dress?"

"Eh.. What about it?"

"Any compliments?" she asked with a scoff.

"I've seen that dress a dozen times."

You started with a pointless argument

You said that I forgot to compliment

The dress you wore that night

That I've seen a thousand times

Julia stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Away from you." she retorted without looking back.

"Fine."

"You're such a heartless jerk!"

When you tell me I'm a wreck

You say that I'm a mess

How can you expect anything less?

You latched onto me then cried that I strung you along

I told you when you asked

I knew this wouldn't last

At least I could be honest about that

And now you're telling everyone how I only did you wrong

I guess you never knew me at all

Julia walked outside. I quietly followed, my expression become frustrated. She held her hand up, signaling me not to talk. She took a deep breath before taking her last steps into the street. She had just got hit by a car. I began crying as I hovered over her dieing body.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered before giving her hand a soft kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

I love this one.. I actually started crying as I wrote it.. Not because it's a sad song, but how well it sounds with this situation.. And I cry almost every time I hear this song anyways.. It's just so cute!

Mortician's Daughter- Black Veil Brides

Clare's POV

"Eli, please." I begged.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." he replied in a soft voice.

"It's only be a year?"

"Yes, I won't stay in New York forever." he said. A small smile crept onto my face and my eyes brightened with joy.

"I guess I can wait." I retorted with a puppy dog face.

I will await dear, a patience of eternity, my crush

A universal still, no rust

No dust will ever grow on this frame

One million years I will say your name

I love you more than I can ever scream

"We'll make this long distance relationship work. I promise." Eli said to brighten the mood. He couldn't make me happy, no matter what he said. My boyfriend's moving to New York City for a while year. There's nothing happy about that at all. Eli gave me a tight hug and turned his head to look at the boarding flights. He loosened his grip and grabbed his suitcases.

"Sorry, Clare. I love you." he said with sadness in his eyes. I gave him a quick kiss and waved goodbye.

"I love you too." I whispered as I grasped onto my necklace Eli got me for Valentine's Day.

We booked our flights those years ago

I said I loved you as I left you

Regrets still haunt my hollow head

But I promised you I will see you again

Again

I watched Eli walk away, his figure quickly disappearing into the crowd of bustling people. I hated the idea of a long distance relationship, but we can make this work, right? I hoped so. I wiped a tear that was falling from my eye before turning to walk back to CeCe at the airport entrance. She was going to take me home.

A fuss is made of miles and travels

When roadways are but stones and gravels

A bleeding heart and conquer every crutch

~oOo~

I was back at the airport sitting on a bench. Eli's flight was landing any minute. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I realized that it had been a year since I last saw him. The passengers of Eli's flight began flooding into the once calm lobby. I quickly found Eli and ran to give him a passionate kiss.

We booked our flights those years ago

I said I loved you as I left you

Regrets no longer in my head

I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, again, again

I'm home again

"I've missed you so much." Eli said as he wrapped me in a bear hug.

"So…" I started, my voice still lingering the dense air.

"So?"

"Did you like going to college there?"

"Yea."

"Are you going back next year?"

"I want to, but-"

"But?"

"I can't stand being away from you that long."

"Actually, my mom enrolled me there…" I said with a small smile.

"Really?" Eli asked excitedly.

"Yea.. This time I get to come with you." I said in a hushed tone.


	9. Chapter 9

I've been trying my best to get these up for GoldsworthyGontierGirl123.. So special shout out to her. And this kind of comes after the one with the Every Avenue song.

Beautiful Remains- Black Veil Brides

Eli's POV

I starred at my lap, watching the tears fall onto my black pants. I sat up and walked past the grieving people among the pews. I focused on one thing, Julia's casket.

We gather here to sing for you, the words you've written

Each bloodshot beauty still rings true, from violent crashes

Gently rest your weary head

All we've fought for now is dead

"What happened to forever and always?" I asked as I rested my head on the casket. I wiped away the tears before turning to go back to my seat. As I was walking, something in the first row caught my eye. It almost looked like Julia. I shook my head and continued walking. I was only imagining things. I sat next to my mom, who began comforting me.

"Please don't cry baby boy." she pleaded.

"The closest person in my life, gone… Just like that." I stated as I starred blankly at nothing.

This love will set you free from thoughts of yesterday

Now death has come to claim your beautiful remains


	10. Chapter 10

This kind of has to do with the episode where Clare goes 'I don't know who I am!' So… This is just what I thought would happen instead of what really did.

Sweet Blasphemy- Black Veil Brides

Clare's POV

"Hey Saint Clare." KC said as I passed him in the hallway.

"It's not saint anymore." I said dryly.

"Why not?"

"I don't believe in God. And if there is one, he sure has put me through a lot of hell."

"How?"

"My parents have been arguing for weeks, and now they're getting a divorce."

"Sorry to hear." KC said as he walked away.

Through sadness you have taught us to be one with the crowd

Unveil the sacred order, hymns of falling down

You told the greatest stories, of love and bleeding crowns

But to the sick and hungry? You cannot be found

I walked down the hall, bumping into someone. It was Eli.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"It's okay. Is everything alright? You sound kind of sad." he asked.

"Between the arguing, my parents' divorce, and religion change? No."

"Religion change?"

"Yea. Atheist now.""Why?"

"If God's real, then why is he making my life a living hell?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly."

"Well, if you need comforting, I'm here."

"Thanks."

"That's me, your.. Rock?"

We are young and we are strong

Through strength in self we become

Something more than they can be

I raise my heart and sing!

That I won't believe this lie

I know there's something more inside

When darkness is all you see, this is our sweet blasphemy


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, okay. For all the short ones or the ones that sucked, it's because my friends challenged me. She said had to make a story about EVERY song that came on when I had my iPod on shuffle.. Soo… I decided to do one in Julia's POV this time. ^^ And this one comes after the one where Eli was at the funeral.. This is the last one that has to do with those. I promise.

Afterlife- Avenged Sevenfold

Julia's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, a bright light blinding me. I sat clueless before recalling previous events. I was hit by a car, and I remember hearing sirens. And doctors were pushing Eli out of the way. Then, everything went dark and silent. Was I dead?

Like walking into a dream

So unlike what you've seen

So unsure but it seems

'Cause we've been for you

Fallen into this place

Just giving you a small taste

Of your afterlife here so stay

You'll be back here soon anyway

I was so confused. I looked around, but saw only white for miles.

"Eli?" I shouted. I waited, but there was no reply.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked a little louder. Surely, someone could hear me.

"Anyone!" I yelled out in frustration. It was still very silent, only my echoes being heard. I sighed and sat down.

I don't belong here

We gotta move on dear

Escape from this afterlife

'Cause this time I'm right

To move on and on

Far away from here

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping this was all a dream. After waiting a few minutes, I slowly opened my eyes. Everything looked different. I was at a funeral home. I looked around and noticed pictures of me. I looked to the woman beside me, which was my mom. I tapped her shoulder. Nothing. I whispered her name. Still nothing. My attention was diverted when a figure walked past me.

"What happened to forever and always?" the person asked with his hand resting on my casket. Was that Eli? He turned around, revealing his face covered in tears. He made eye contact with me for a mere second before shaking his head and continuing to walk back to his seat. I realized that this was my funeral.

Loved ones back home all crying

'Cause they're already missing me

I pray by the grace of God

That there's somebody listening

Give me a chance

To be that person I wanna be

(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)

Oh Lord, I'll try so hard

But you gotta let go of me

(Unbreak me, unchain me; I need another chance to live)


	12. Chapter 12

Well, I've done several with Julia, but none about Clare's steamy dreams with Declan. I've been wanting to do one for a long time, but I didn't know a song to use. I finally found one! Here it is, but it's probably a fail.

Immortal Love- Vampires Everywhere!

Clare's POV

My eyes grew wide as Declan inched closer in the foggy forest. He began to slowly life my hand to his lips to place a soft kiss on it. He smirked before gesturing me to his neck with a tremble in his arm.

"You're sure you want to become… Immortal?" I asked quietly, the last words barely audible.

"Yes.. Just a little frightened." he admitted. I smiled as I slowly moved closer to his neck. I took my index finger and began tracing his neck ever so gently. He was still shaking.

Shake, shake, shake your oh baby

Shake, shake, shake your head

He began panting. His eyes widened when he seen my fangs emerge from my gums as my mouth opened wider.

"Just make this quick." he said.

"Don't worry, I will." I assured him.

Hope to die

Cross your fingers

And say goodbye

"Just promise me something." I said while starring into Declan's eyes.

"Yes Clare?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Don't go back to Holly J. Actually, after I turn you into my kind, you can't date her. Vampires can't date mortals." I stated with a small chuckle. Instantly, his smile faded and he looked dissatisfied.

"Okay." he said after hesitating a bit.

Come on, come on, come on

Save the lies

Choose your side tonight

Choose your side tonight

Light.. Separates the night

Call it love

Call it lies

Call it anything you like

I opened my mouth wide and pierced Declan's skin with my sharp teeth.

"Now you can never go back to Holly J." I said with a smirk.

"Okay." he said as his face strained with pain. Declan's sweet blood splashed on my tongue as it wound its way down my throat. I stepped away to see Declan's now yellow eyes burning hole into my face.

With my soul, I sacrifice all my love…

To save your life

Your heart is mine…

'Beep, beep! Beep, beep!' Great, my alarm clock is going off. Another day at school.


	13. Chapter 13

Suicide Season- Bring Me The Horizon

Clare's POV

"Eli?" I asked for the fourth time. He still didn't reply. He continued to stare at the clock. I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention. He sighed heavily as he turned to look at me.

We stare at broken clocks

The hands don't turn anymore

The days turn into nights

Empty hearts and empty places

The day you lost him

I slowly lost you too

For when he died

He took a part of you

"Eli, please get over him. I know he was your best and only friend, but you're slowly slipping away." I pleaded.

"What do you mean?" he asked emotionless.

"My own boyfriend is becoming a stranger to me!"

"But Adam didn't say goodbye.. And nobody thought he would commit suicide!"

No time for farewells

No chances for goodbyes

No explanations

No fucking reasons why

"I know, but I don't want to lose you." I said starting to cry.

"I don't want to lose you either." Eli whispered into my ear as he pulled me into his lap for an embrace.

"Never let go."

"I won't." he promised as a tear escaped his eye.

"If only our sadness could bring Adam back…" I thought aloud.

If only sorrow could build a staircase

Or tears could show the way

I would climb my way to Heaven

And bring him home again

Don't give up hope my friend

This is not the end

"You know, death happens to everyone. We just need to try to get over Adam." I said.

"Yea. Well, at least this made us open our eyes.. And make us a little more prepared for death." Eli retorted. I gave a small smile, leaned on Eli's shoulder, and quietly fell asleep there.

Death is only a chapter

So let's rip out the pages of yesterday

Death is only a horizon

And I'm ready for my sun…

I'm ready for my sun to…

I'm ready for my sun…

I'm ready for my sun to set

This is suicide season!


	14. Chapter 14

This one is RATED M... EXPLICT... BEWARE. I can't believe I'm writing this one, but I said I would make one out of EVERY song I heard... :/

I (Heart) Hello Kitty- Blood On The Dance Floor

Clare's POV

"Alli! Stop it!" I yelled as she tugged on my arm.

"But, Clare.. It's your 21st birthday! Come on! Celebrate! Just come in the club with me this once." she said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Fine, but no alcohol." I said. She agreed and dragged me into the club. As I walked in, someone caught my eye. He was wearing all black, had shoulder length dark brown hair, and was a little shorter than average.

"Go talk to him." Alli whispered as she gave me a little nudge. I nodded and confidently walked over to the bar.

~oOo~

"Drunk yet, darling?" Eli asked.. He looked a little blurred, so I woozily nodded. So, Eli was his name.. I'm surprised I still remember that in my intoxicated mind.

"I think so.." I finally said. He began laughing.

"Good." he stated as he grabbed my wrist and led me to the bathroom.

I'll fuck you in the face

And leave a nice taste

A hot mess!

That's what's up!

I'll fuck you in the club

On the ground

Mop it up

"Eli!" I moaned in pleasure. He grunted as his thrusts became harder and faster. All of a sudden, the bathroom door swung open. My eyes grew wide as I latched onto Eli, signaling to stop. He slowly pulled out of me and quietly climbed onto the toilet, making it look like I was the only on in the stall.

"Clare? You in here?" Alli asked.

"Yea." I slurred out from behind the locked stall.

"Come on. I'll drive since you're a little drunk.: she commented as she slowly left the bathroom. I looked up at Eli as he smirked.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Yea." I said as a smile crept on my face.

H-E-L-L-O

Blasting through your stereo

K-I-T-T-Y

Let me slip between your thighs

H-E-L-L-O

Coming straight from Tokyo

K-I-T-T-Y

My sex will leave you satisfied

H-E-L-L-O

Show me how you're such a ho

K-I-T-T-Y

Bitch, I'll make you fucking cry

H-E-L-L-O

Down on your knees and blow

K-I-T-T-Y

You're such a fucking cutie pie

~oOo~

"So what did you do?" Alli asked on the way home.

"Umm... Nothing." I said sheepishly.


	15. Chapter 15

I kept listening to this song and decided that it would be cute to make a one shot with it.

Xoxo- Nickasaur!

Clare's POV

I gazed at the board as Mrs. Dawes carried on about Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughs. Eli scribbled on a piece of paper as he sat at the desk in front of me. He crumbled it up and threw it lightly so it would land on my desk. I smiled as I began to unfold it.

_Clare, _

_Did you know you're beautiful? Or how cute your cleverness is? Or how intriguing your blue eyes are? Or how beautiful your auburn curls are? And guess who wrote this!_

_Xoxo,_

_Eli_

I'll put a message in a bottle

And I'll throw it across the sea

You're the lock and

Included is the key

Along with a dozen x's and o's

Lord knows that

You can't get enough of those

You're (It won't let me place the word in here, and I'm not sure why) cute

Sweeter than a twelve pack of Juicy Fruit

Surreal, but I know this isn't a dream

We go good together

Just like coffee and cream

"That's so sweet." I whispered loud enough for only Eli to hear.

"I know." he whispered back. I rolled my eyes at his ego. Finally, the bell rang. Eli gave me a quick kiss before picking his things off the floor.

"Pure poetry." Eli commented as he looked at the note. I laughed.

"Sure it was." I said sarcastically.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said as he took my hand in his.

Seal it with a kiss

A tiny of bit of xoxo

Forever to grow

Make it last forever

Cause we'll take it slow


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, I have a few things to say. I'm going to try to put two POVs in this. And if you want me to make a one shot with a certain song, just leave it in a review or message it to me. K, thanks.

Believe- Blood On The Dance Floor

Eli's POV

Clare cried on my shoulder as I sat on her couch. I wasn't exactly sure why she was crying, maybe because Alli ran away.

"Clare, I need to go." I said as I got up from the couch.

"But.. It's so dark, and it's raining outside." she retorted.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"Ok, just call me when you get cell phone service." she said.

~oOo~

"I have to go soon, I'm almost home." I said.

"Ok." Clare replied before hanging up. I closed my cell phone and looked down so I could set it in the cup holder. When I looked up, I seen two headlights right in front of my hearse. I tried jerking the wheel over, but it was too late. I began exiting the world slowly and painfully.

Believe in me, When you feel like you're losing all your hopes and dreams

Believe in me, When I am gone you gotta keep a smile on

Believe in me, Goodbye my friends; Just celebrate the times we spent

Believe in me, We all die; It's in our fully big adventure

Believe in me, When I'm gone…

Clare's POV

Two days ago my world came crashing down. Two days ago my world disappeared. Two days ago my world… died. I questioned myself for hours as I was locked in my room.

~Flashback~

"Was it suicide? Did he do it on purpose? Did he want to break up with me? Did he think I lied to him?" I asked myself these questions over and over.

~End of Flashback~

I could've made Eli happy… Why didn't I? I sobbed as I remembered when CeCe told me it was ruled as suicide since there was no evidence of another car. Only his hearse ran into a tree.

Believe in me, Just keep your faith and believe in all that you make

Believe in me, My love is not a gamble; You can count on me

Believe in me, No lies, Just love; I will be pure just like the sun

Believe in me, When you are down I will lift you up from the ground

Believe in me, When I'm gone…

I always thought Eli was afraid to die. Afraid he'd run into Julia after all this time. Afraid that God really did exist and he would be sent to burn in hell. I guess he wasn't afraid. I hope he wasn't.

Don't be afraid to die, It'll collapse your beautiful light

But if you're not afraid to die, It'll kill this shadow that lies upon you

It'll guide you to be true, Infinity

Believe in me, When I'm gone…

We all fall down, We'll pick you up

We all fall down, We'll pick you up

I love you..


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, so I have a couple of things to point out. Adam is a huge part of this story. In fact, it's in his POV. And it's kind of confusing so just make sure you know when it was in the past. It'll go back three weeks and then skip one week, so it'll only be two weeks in the past. Get me?

The Common Hours- I See Stars

Adam's POV

Here I was, facing the judge. I turned to see a shocked and depressed face still plastered on Eli's face. I emphasized the word still.

"Adam," the judge started, " you have no criminal record, but why did you do it?"

"Do what, sir?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible. I didn't want to go to jail!

"You…. murdered an innocent girl."

"Clare was not innocent!"

"She was too!" Eli shouted from behind me.

As I recall

To the events caused prior to this murder

Why would a good boy do something like this?

Why would a good boy do something like this?

This massacre

No one could've seen it coming

~Three Weeks Ago~

"Hi." Clare said with a small smile as she held out her hand to shake.

"Eli, who is this?" I asked as I gestured to the perky, short girl standing next to Eli.

"Oh. Adam, meet Clare, my girlfriend. Clare, meet Adam, my best friend." Eli replied. I gave a quick nod.

"Eli, we still on for guys' night tonight?" I asked. Clare jerked her head towards Eli as he began talking.

"Actually, Clare and I are going to the Dot tonight." Eli retorted.

~Two Weeks Ago~

"Adam! Adam stop! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? Stop, please!" Clare pleaded as tears spilled out of her eyes.

" I want to, Clare.. I have to." I said as I emphasized the word have. She began to shake her head as she turned away from me and got up off the floor. She began running down the hall, unaware of where she was trying to go. I smirked as I seen how desperate she was.

"You bastard!" she yelped out as she turned to face me one last time.

She screams my name

As she runs away

My heart's so vicious

You'd do the same

She screams my name

Nothing left to say

There's nothing left here

There's nothing left home

"Clare, you can't just waltz in here and keep me and Eli from hanging out. That's not very nice. I didn't try to take your best friend from you, did I?" I asked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she screamed out.

"Things aren't going to change just to suit you."

You just step right into this picture

Expecting things to change

It's not happening

I looked over at the bloody knife I held in my hand as I stood over Clare's now dead body. I, Adam Torres, one of the nicest brothers in the world, just murdered my best friend's girlfriend.

The time has come for your

Elimination

Elimination

You're dead


	18. Chapter 18

So, I really needed to add another one shot. This one kinda sucks, I know. I have three more written down somewhere.. But I can't find them. I'll find them before my updating day, which is Sunday. Instead of putting one up, I'll put all three up (: And Clare is definitely OOC, but I love this song. And Eli's kinda OOC too...

Young Forever- The Ready Set

Clare's POV

I clicked on the radio in Eli's hearse and began looking for a song. When I couldn't find one, I turned the radio off and huffed in frustration. Eli chuckled as he pulled off the main road and began driving down an eery back road. I felt isolated and for away from civilization. Eli pulled up to what appeared to be a rave. The music was super loud!

We can be like prisoners, yea

And we can be alone

We can make a mess like no one knows

And risk it on our own

Spending the money that we don't have

Cause we don't care, no-oh

Living like kings with broken strings

And our face down to the floor

Living with our head phones up

We've got sound and that's enough

I began dancing and bumping into everyone as a fast song blasted through the speakers. It was amazing! Even Eli was smilng as he done a little moshing when some Dead Hand songs were played.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked over the loud music.

"Yea!" Eli replied.

"So how did you know about this rave?"

"Adam told me."

Hey, hey, we'll be young forever

We'll be young forever, 'till forever stops

We're singing

Hey, hey, we'll be young forever

Tonight will last forver 'till our bodies drop

Tonight was so amazing! But our fun was ruined when some cops showed up.

"Come with me!" Eli yelled as he grapped my wrist and began tugging me deeper into the woods.

We can run trough the night

Write our name up in the sky

We can run, run, run away

Ain't nobody gonna catch us singing

Hey, hey, we'll be young forever

Run, run, run away

We can run, run, run away


	19. Chapter 19

So, this popped into my head like 10 minutes ago. It's gonna be like how it was for Jimmy Sullivan. He was the reason this song was wrote if you didn't know. he died of a drug overdose. So yeaaa...

So Far Away- Avenged Sevenfold

Clare's POV

"Eli?" I called out after sitting in his bedroom for nearly thirty minutes. CeCe told me he was up a while ago. I began to walk around his room, moving his big piles of cluster. I walked out of his bedroom and down the hall. I noticed the bathroom door cracked open. I opened the rest of the way and found Eli lying on the ground with pills surrounding him. He was nearly dead.

"Clare?" he asked, completely high.

"Did you overdose on purpose?" I asked as I began panicking.

"Of course not." he said as he began laughing. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he became lifeless. I gasped in horror.

Never feared for anything

Never shamed but never free

A light to heal the broken heart with all that it could

Did he do it on purpose? I immediately ran downstairs to get CeCe. I still had that little bit of hope left!

"CeCe! Come quick!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen making sandwiches for Eli and I. She quickly looked over at me.

"What is it?" she asked calmly.

"I think Eli's dead!"

"WHAT?" she said as she dashed up the stairs. I led her into the bathroom. She shook her head as tears came pouring out of her eyes when she felt for a pulse. I knealt down beside her.

"Eli." I whispered... There was no reply. I must've been going crazy becuase I was waiting for him to talk to me. CeCe grabbed and told me to get out of the bathroom while she examined some things.

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns its pages of the book it's burned

Place and time alwayas on my mind

I have so much to say but you're so far away

~oOo~

I dragged my high heels in the parking lot of the funeral home. My mom frowned as she noticed my ruining the heels.

"Clare, stop that. You're ruining some perfectly good shoes." she said in my ear.

"But you don't bother to ask if I'm okay?" I said a little pissed off. She sighed and pierced her bridge in frustration. I began thinking of all the great times I had with Eli. At least Eli was laid to rest a fun way. Well, not fun to me, but if he done it he must've found it fun.

A final song, a last request

A perfect chapter laid to rest

Now and then I try to find a place in my mind

Where you can stay

Where you can stay awake forever

~oOo~

After the funeral, I ran to my bathroom. I grabbed a razor and realized I had no reason to live. I can do this. I grabbed the razor once again and began to veiw the cuts I had already made. Surely, just one more would kill me. I took a chance and slahed a long line down one of my blue veins going all the way through my arm. I smiled as I began to black out. Eventually, I couldn't see and realized I was almost dead.

Sleep tight, I'm not afraid

The ones we love are here with me

Lay away a place for me

Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way

To live eternally

Almost. Almost. Almost... Almost dead. I finally felt relieved as pictures began to swirl through my mind. Pictures of what will happen when I'm gone from this hell hole. I smiled once again. I seen it all so clearly. It looked perfect. So, so perfect. Eli and I walking in the hazy sun holding hands. I had to be with the one I loved. I couldn't stay on Earth by myself. If he was ready to die, shouldn't I be too? I mean, we did say that we would be together forever and always.

I love you

You were ready

The pain is strong and urges rise

But I'll see you

When it let's me

Your pain is gone, your hands are untied

So far away

And I need you to know

So far away

And I need you to

I need you to know

I know this sucked pretty badly. I sounded better in my head. R&R? (:


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, so Clare will wanna come back to Eli in this one unlike the show.. Yea, but she is the one that breaks up with him. And I know I haven't updated in forever. So much going on xP Umm.. I'm in the middle of Children Surrender, Country Song, and one more song. I don't know when those will be up. Sooo.. Yea (:

Sex Life- D.R.U.G.S. (Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows)

Eli's POV

"But Clare.. I wrecked Morty for you. Please come back." I begged as I sat up in the hospital bed. Clare began shaking her head slowly.

"I'm sorry Eli, but... But I can't." she replied as she walked out of the room.

"But!" I yelled, trying to get her attention. She never turnd around.

Desperation before I hit the ground

Reaching out for something

We lost it all before

And we stilll want something more

We want it all

~oOo~

I could finally return to school. I began to walk in the direction of my locker. As I approached, I seen Adam standing at my locker. He seemed to be nodding his head uninterestingly as Clare-Wait, Clare!-flirted with him? I always knew she was a whore. She glanced to see what Adam was starring at. She giggled as she turned back to Adam before rushing to her locker, or in that direction.

"What was she talking about? Wanting to hook up with you?" I asked as I swept the hair away from my eyes.

"Actually, no." Adam replied with a small chuckle. I immediately tilted my head in confusion.

"Then... What did she want..?"

"She wants you back... But before you say yes, just know she is a slut!"

"I know. I don't plan on taking her back."

"Good. SHe hooked up with seven different guys while you were gone."

"Whoa! I was only gone for like... Two weeks..."

"Exactly, she's the biggest skank I've ever seen!" Adam said in a low whisper. I kinda felt like those bimbos who would gossip in the hall as they covered their mouths so no one could make out what they said as they starred at the victim, clueless that the person they were talking about knew it was about them.

And when you come crawling back

You'll see we can't change the past

For the first time I see you

For who you really are

I turned away from Adam to grab my notebook for Mrs. Dawes class. I rolled my eyes when I remembered who would be sitting behind me, Clare. I didn't hate her, but... Care was Clare. And that was all you could say in all honesty. I couldn't tell if she wanted sex or wanted to fight. Almost like she was bipolar. Or.. When I think about it, maybe I did hate Clare. I slammed my locker shut and began shuffling away from Adam. I walked into Mrs. Dawes class, Clare already waiting in her seat. She bit her lip and a slight laugh escaped as she began to talk.

"Eli, about that night in the hospital..." she started awkwardly.

"Yea, what about it?" I asked, never bothering to look at her face.. Or those.. Gorgeous, blue eyes. No, Eli, you can't think that. You're trying to stop yourself from dating her; don't give yourself more reason to love her.

"Do you think we could start over... Like we never broke up...?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I hate you. Plain and simple."

This love was made to hate what you are

You sold yourself and can't come back

You're too far

And when you turn around

You'll see yourself on the ground

And for the first time no one cars just who you really are

Clare glared at me, tears fixing to spill out of her eyes. I shook my head. I realized I shouldn't have said that.

~oOo~

Two months ago. Two months ago Clare talked to me for the last time. Two months ago she asked if we could go out again. Two months ago I said no. I flinched as I held Mia's hand. We walked down the hall. When we passed Clare, she held her head high and gave the annoying little "Hmmf" noise. She crossed her arms as she quickly walked by us. Mia cinkled her nose in confusion.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

"Maybe." Clare said as she stopped dead in her tracks. I whirled around to see Clare speaking to me for the first time in two months. She eyed Mia up and down.

"What?" I asked. Was there something wrong with the way Mia looked or dressed? She wore all black. So what?

"See you've hooked up with another whore..." Clare said as she began to walk away.

"You're just jealous!" I shouted from behind her. She nodded her head and kept walking, never stopping or looking back.

If you had a sex life, a sex life

Would you even worry about mine?

When your bed is empty

If you had a sex life, a sex life

Would you even worry about mine?

When your bed is empty

You're a waste of time

Sex life, sex life, sex life, sex life


	21. Chapter 21

Ohmuhgawd! I thought about dropping this since Eli and Clare broke up, but I think I have at least one more song to use.

Escape the Fate-Not Good Enough for the Truth or Cliche

Eli POV

Everybody hates me. That's only an understatement. Thoughts fill my head. Words fill my head. Ideas fill my head. Over the past few years so much has happened. I've been called so many things. Emo, suicidal, stupid, douche, bastard, dumb fuck, useless, and so much other shit. I was only living off one thing. Only one thing gave me so much bliss. Only one thing gave me a reason for living, but I messed up and now she's gone. Clare is gone and I can't seem to replace her.

Hurtful words  
From my enemies of the last five years  
What's it like to die alone?  
How does it feel when tears freeze  
When you cry?  
The blood in your veins is twenty below

I went overboard. I only wanted to protect her, but I took it too far. She found Jake, and I found nothing. I almost think she actually cheated on me. But I'll never know. I don't want to live to find out either. I wish she hadn't fight so much. It only makes the pain worse. I already have enough pain as it is, but now she wants me to have more. She just doesn't understand. I wish she did, but I don't want her to go through what I am. Maybe I know how. She could witness and realize what she's done.

So for now, take this down a notch,  
Crash my car through your window,  
Make sure you're still alive,  
Just in time to kill you

Faint lights around me. Surroundings changing. The world speeding up, only to slow down. Only sitting here in pain. Holding on to the steering wheel, waiting to disappear. No longer be seen, only a memory.

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,  
Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,  
Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,  
This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget

She's seen this. She feels my pain. She sees the way I do. Smiling faintly, realization hits me. And it hurts again. I never wanted her to know this. I never wanted her to feel this. I never wanted her to see this. Doing this only made it worse for me. Her tears streaming down her cheeks as she stares into my car from a distance. She changed me. And now I want this to end. I no longer want her to see me suffer a long, excruciating death. I turned us both into monsters. This feeling is awful. As the world blackens, I lose feeling. I lose all feeling everywhere.

I can't take this (take) anymore  
I can't take this (take) anymore  
I can't take this (take) anymore  
(I cannot feel what you've done to me)  
I can't take this (take) anymore  
(What you've done to me)


	22. Chapter 22

Umm, I'm just addicted to this song right now! So I'm gonna try to do this and Caught Like A Fly next lol. Yea, if you couldn't tell... I'm Team Radke! I hate Craig Mabbit XD I might do Raised by Wolves too because that's an epic song :3

The Drug In Me Is You-Falling In Reverse

Eli POV

I woke up to see Clare laying next to me, fast asleep. Oh my God, what did I do last night? I can't keep doing this. I love them both, but this has gone too far! I looked to the other side of me to see a picture of Julia sitting on my night stand. I told her she died. Clare thinks she died. Julia doesn't even know about Clare, but she's soon to find out. And I don't want that to happen. She's soon to find out this secret life I've been hiding. I began to shiver from fear. My heart began to pound when I realized I had thirty minutes to get rid of her. This was not what I wanted. I like to feel adrenaline pumping through me. But because of this reason, only worry was what I felt. No excitement.. Just worry. I felt woozy and could barely see straight. I knew I shouldn't have done this. I've been arguing with myself for the past six months about this. But I chose to. I let my dark side win. And I always had doubt, but never worried until now.. Now this darkness is creeping over me. Panic sets in, and all I can do is think. Get rid of Julia or Clare?

My body's tremblin' sends shivers down my spine  
Adrenaline kicks in, shifts into overdrive,  
Your secrets keep you sick, your lies keep you alive  
Snake eyes every single time you roll with crooked dice

I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down  
The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house  
I wrestle with my thoughts, I shook the hand of doubt  
Running from my past, I'm praying, feet don't fail me now

Why? Why did I have to do this? Why did I trust myself? Why did I think I could keep this a secret? Why? You know.. Nothing makes sense any more. Just fuck this life. I was gonna die anyway. Why not now?

I got these questions always running through my head  
So many things that I would like to understand  
If we are born to die and we all die to live  
Then whats the point of living life if it just contradicts?

No one can help me. I've gone too far this time. No need in even trying to help. Just let me die. Just let this happen. I'm losing my mind and I can't do anything about it. I twitched when I seen Clare. She's right next to me, yet I'm still going to do it. Her angelic face had a soft smile placed on it. It was beautiful, but not even that could make me change my mind. She could wake up right now and try, but that wouldn't help. Nothing will help. And that's what I want people to understand. But no one ever will, so what's the point in even trying? This was meant to be. I'm slowly losing my mind. I'm slowly running out of time. And this was all meant to happen. I feel so awful, the misery getting worse. But the worst part is that no one can see... I'm just alone in this. And no one will ever understand.

I've lost myself  
You tried to reach me  
But you just can't help me  
So long  
Goodbye  
You tried to save me, it won't work this time

'Cause now  
I've lost my fucking mind,  
And theres no fucking time  
I can't believe I'm actually  
Meant to be here  
Trying to consume  
The drug in me is you  
And I'm so high on misery  
Can't you see?  
Oh, can't you see?  
Can't you see?


	23. Chapter 23

Yes, I'm still doing Eclare fics even though thy're not together and they probably never will be :c

* * *

Neon Trees-Everybody Talks

Eli's POV

I looked at her.. So beautiful and graceful. She's just talking to her friends and I'm like stalking her or something.. But I can't help it.. She's just so...amazing.. But why am I even trying? Last time I fell for a girl.. I killed her... I looked down at the ground when she looked my way. I think she noticed... I paused a moment before glancing up. Yep, she was walking over here. Shit.

"Umm... Hi?" I said as if I didn't expect her to come over..

"Hi.." she says.

"Do I know you?"

"Don't think so. Why?"

"Well, you just randomly came over here.."

"Because you were starring." She stated dryly. I blushed and looked down as I scratch the back of my neck.

_Hey baby, won't you look my way_  
_I could be your new addiction_  
_Hey baby, what you got to say_  
_All you're giving me is fiction_  
_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_  
_I find out that everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks _

"No, I wasn't.." I said quietly.

"Eli, right?"

"Uh yea.. And your name?"

"Clare..."

"Oh.."

~oOo~

The bell rang and Clare bounced off. I started to walk to class. I smiled as I realized she might just talk to me some more. The girl is just like a drug to me.. I can't get enough of her! But I know being around her without her being mine will drive me fucking insane.. It's just all so stressful. I sighed and walked into class.

_Hey honey, you could be my drug_  
_You could be my new prescription_  
_To much, get me an overdose_  
_All this stress talk makes me itching_  
_On my mouth, yea_  
_Everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks too much _

~1 month later~

"Love you!" Clare said as she headed towards class. I smiled and walked into math.

~oOo~

We were sitting in my car... Er, uhh, hearse..

"So where to?" I asked.

"Wherever you want.." Clare replied as she winked. I smiled and put Morty into drive. We pulled into a cemetary. Clare looked confused as she frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"This isn't... Exactly.. Romantic.." She said as she bit her lip.

"To me it is, but we can just stay in Morty if you want."

"Better than going out there.." she said barely audible. I laughed as I leaned toward her.

_It started with a whisper_  
_And that was when I kissed her_  
_And then she made my lips her_  
_I can even chit chat_  
_Take me to your love shack_  
_Mama's always got a backtrack _  
_And everybody talks babe_  
_Everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks_  
_It started with a whisper_  
_And that was when I kissed her_  
_Everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks yea_

* * *

__Awful I know.. But I needed to update quickly so yea...


	24. Chapter 24

Oh my god, so as of now I'm COMPLETELY out of story ideas. I lost my notebook that had them all in it. So I thought "hey, your Degrassi story was popular. Update that." And that's how I'm hear. Good news! Much better songs from now on out, I promise. Lol. Fixing to put my iPhone on shuffle riiiiiiiight now!

* * *

Kiss Me Again (Feat. Alex Gaskarth)-We Are The In Crowd (THEY FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER, AH!)

Eli's POV

Her eyes, like a sea. Just so beautiful. I starred into her amazing eyes for at least a minute before I was snapped out of my trance.

"Uhm, Eli?" Claire asked.

"Y-yea?" I stuttered.

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh uh, nothing... Just you look beautiful tonight" I replied. Claire blushed and looked away.

_I gotta say something that I've been thinking about _  
_I can't wait to lay around with you _  
_And tell you all the secrets _  
_I've been keeping to myself _  
_It's been a while since I've felt butterflies _  
_Do you feel the same way too? _  
_If every single second could last that much longer, _  
_Would you hold me... and kiss me again? _

It's been so long...since I've had feelings for anyone. I watched Claire's bouncy locks as she scooted closer to me. Okay, now's your chance. Make your move. As I leaned closer, I had second thoughts and back away. Shit, Eli. Come on, it's now or never. In a rush, I grabbed Claire's cheeks, pulled her close, and kissed her. Her lips had an amazing taste. She blushed and bit her lip. I pulled her in again and let my mouth do the work. This time I let my tongue graze her lips, begging for an entrance. She parted her lips and our tongues danced together. I pulled away, a strand of saliva connected to our lips. I just blushed and looked down.

"Wow," I mumbled.

_So, kiss me again underneath the moonlight._  
_You're more than a friend, oh._  
_I knew it from the first sight, yeah._  
_Hold me, feel my heart beat._  
_Put your arms around me._  
_And kiss me again_

I pulled her close to me and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair as she rested on me. Mm, strawberries. I put my arms around her and watched her slowly fall asleep in my arms. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her sleeping so peacefully underneath the stars with me. "She's the one for me," I thought to myself. This is the girl I loved yesterday, I love now, and I'll love tomorrow. She's who I want to be with for the rest of my life. I planted a small kiss on her cheek before laying back on the hood of my car.

_I can't let you go, can't let you float away._  
_'Cause that would be a mistake._  
_I'm not ready to run, can't let you go to waste._  
_No, no, no, no_


	25. Chapter 25

So anyone that knows me knows that I'm probably Sleeping With Siren's biggest fan. And of course I love their new song, Low. And I preordered them album! Woo, anyways. I should probably get to the story now. And take a random guess as to what song I'm using, haha. Definitely not Low. Psh, no. Anyways, sorry to rant!

* * *

Low-Sleeping With Sirens

Eli's POV

"Just get out!" Clare yelled as I got off her bed. Lately we haven't been able to hang out without arguing. And I'm not gonna lie, it is mostly her. I'm working my ass off to impress her, but my best doesn't meet her standards. I'm not even sure what I done this time. I said goodbye to her before leaving her room and walking down the stairs. Clare's mom stopped me before I headed out the door.

"I heard yelling. Is everything alright?" she asked. I hesitated a little before slowly nodding yes. I'll be honest, I thought I was fixing to cry. I'm such a failure.

_You make me feel low._  
_Don't make me feel low._  
_Cause I've tried so hard to convince myself it's okay that I feel this way.  
You make me feel low._  
_Don't make me feel low._  
_If I can't have you I'd be by myself cause you know I need you so._  
_Don't make me, don't make me feel low._

I walked out the door and began to tally up how many times we've argued in the past week. One, two...three, four...five. Wow, five times. Have you ever been so close to the breaking point? I'm afraid to let her go, but at this point... It's obviously for the best. But you have to think. To be alone or to be with someone incompatible for you? I'm afraid to leave her because I know she's the only one that "loves" me. I'd rather be with someone who pretends to love me that doesn't love me. Pretty sad that I have to pick between the two. No one should have to choose between that. There should be a someone who loves me option. But not with me, I don't deserve that.

_Don't make me, don't make me, don't make me walk out the door don't you throw it away._  
_Don't make me, don't make me, I'm leaving for good and I'm not coming back again._  
_I'm not coming back again._

I still thought about it on the way home. The more I thought, the more I realized it's probably better to be single than with someone who's faking our relationship. But I'm afraid for this to be official. I'm afraid to give a final answer. I know there's no backspace in life. What's done is done.

_When I said it was over I meant it! _  
_But now I can't let you go! _  
_Still I can't accept that you make me feel so! _  
_You make me feel so_

I pulled out my phone when I got home. I began to type a text to Clare trying to get her to call me. I thought about it. To send or not to send? I wish it was as easy as I'd like it to be. But nothing to do with relationships is easy to me. I don't understand anything. After ten minutes of contemplation I decided not to send it. I know it's not the best decision. But maybe we could work things out. I need her. I need this to work out.

_Cause I've tried so hard to convince myself it's okay that I feel this way. You make me feel low._  
_Don't make me feel low._  
_If I can't have you I'd be by myself cause you know I need you so._  
_You know I need you so! _


End file.
